Chapter 9 Styling Contest Prelude
Plot Nikki and Co. are almost ready to get into the Styling Contest. But she still doesn't feel ready, so she decides to practice. With the help of Bobo, a mysterious man who refers to himself as the Fantasy Envoy and a new friend named Ace, she begins to train hard... Stages V1: 9-1 New Comer * Possible Drop: Fragrance-Pink, Library Girl (Maiden), Candy Bracelet (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: casual and convenient * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 9-2 Contestant Village * Possible Drop: Homely Slippers-White, Winter Wish (Maiden), Fruit Sugar (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Gothic styled formal attire * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Gothic V1: 9-3 Familiar Opponent * Possible Drop: Picnic Cloth, White Jeans (Maiden), Saint Nun (Princess) * Style: Seek Maple Winter Clothes * Key Words: the maple leaf themed winter outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Winter V1: 9-4 Masked Person Again * Possible Drop: Suspender Skirt-Blue, Brave Heart-Black (Maiden), Candy Doll (Princess) * Style: Mature, Elegance * Key Words: Cloud Empire style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, Chinese Classical V1: 9-5 Ancient Pavilion Duo * Possible Drop: Kerchief-Pink, Classical Socks-Red (Maiden), Sweetness (Princess) * Style: Seek Carp Chinese Clothing * Key Words: modern Cloud Empire suit with a koi fish theme * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Modern China V1: 9-6 Serial Competitions! * Possible Drop: Common Coat, Green Apple Soda (Maiden), Blonde Doll (Princess) * Style: Style according to the theme * Key Words: A casual Apple lady dress and an Apple high-class ready-to-wear suit Theme 1 * Theme: Lady's casual wear of Apple * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool Theme 2 * Theme: Upscale ready-to-wear of Apple * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 9-7 Prince's Visit * Possible Drop: Lampwick-Brown, Condensed Cloud (Maiden), Holy Notes (Princess) * Style: Seek Futuristic Fashion * Key Words: simple, sci-fi style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Future V1: 9-8 Prince's Request * Possible Drop: Athletic Maiden, Hair Ribbon-Brown (Maiden), Nuns' Headwear (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: mori style theme * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Dryad V1: 9-9 One-piece Dress * Possible Drop: Golden Screen, Lime Pie (Maiden), Prayer's Voice (Princess) * Style: Seek European Assassin Garb * Key Words: The swordsman outfit I'm wearing, a gorgeous and lively one-piece dress, and also there is an elegant Pigeon Lady style! Theme 1 * Theme: Swordswoman Ace * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Gorgeous, Swordsman Theme 2 * Theme: Gorgeous Dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool Theme 3 * Theme: Perfect Pigeon Lady * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool V1: 9-S1 Manga Artist Annabel (4) * Possible Drop: Relaxing Bubble Gum (Maiden), Candy (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cool * Key Words: seaside holiday swimsuits * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Swimsuit V1: 9-S2 Bookish Girl Timi (5) * Possible Drop: Freshness (Maiden), Candy Hairpin (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Pure * Key Words: short Cloud Empire cheongsam * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Cheongsam V1: 9-S3 Toto, Girl in Love (7) * Possible Drop: Plaid Bag-Red (Maiden), Cross Necklace, Cross (Princess) * Style: Mature, Sexy * Key Words: sassy mature lady outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool Target Suits Nikki is eager to dress as a lucky golden carp and doing well in the Fantasy Styling Contest. * Diving Carp: Whole Chapter, plus 9-5 (Top and Bottom) * Gothic Lolita: Stage 9-2 (Top and Bottom) * Maple Leaf: Stage 9-3 (Dress and Coat) * Future Space: Stage 9-7 (Dress, Hosiery) * Assassin's Faith: Stage 9-9 (unevolved Dress, Hosiery, customized Right Handheld Accessory) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 9 Styling Contest Prelude Category:Volume 1